Kakarotto
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Para Gokuh, ahora los problemas vienen desde el interior.
1. Chapter 1

Gokuh siempre ha sido una persona extraordinaria en varios sentidos. Y una de sus grandes cualidades, aparte de la tenacidad y la paciencia, es su adaptabilidad, la cual aplica tanto en el campo de batalla, como en su vida diaria.

Por ejemplo, es muy feliz rodeado de gente, pero también puede estar a gusto completamente solo. Como cuando se encontraba a mitad del larguisimo viaje rumbo a Namek, en la nave construida por el papá de Bulma. Y aprovechó todo el tiempo entrenando.

Cualquier otra persona, sola en la inmensidad del espacio, para esas alturas ya estaría azotando la cabeza contra las paredes, comiendo jirones de su propia ropa, pero Gokuh no.

Apenas comenzaba a hablar solo.

- Pues es una lastima que el papá de Bulma no alcanzara a poner las bocinas. Llevaba prisa. Y no, no me aburro entrenando.

Miró sus alrededores. Sus palabras rebotaron en las paredes metálicas.

- Bueno, si tengo que ser sincero, aquí dentro es como dar vueltas dentro de una caja.

Extrañaba su hogar. Y compararlo con el frío interior de la nave lo entristecía.

- ¿Cómo será Namek? – preguntó en voz alta -. ¿Se parecerá a la Tierra? ¿Con árboles y ríos y todo eso?

Deseaba que si. No podía esperar para llegar. Mientras, seguía hablando y recibiendo respuestas que solo él podía escuchar.

Y recibir respuesta no le causaba extrañeza, no era la primera vez que se sentía acompañado, que escuchaba dentro de si una voz. Y las ideas eran expresadas con tanta claridad que casi podía percibir la respiración del otro muy cerca. A menudo sentía la tentación de mirar por encima de su hombro.

Carecía de puntos de comparación, así que no estaba seguro de si eso era normal. Tal vez era algo de lo que las personas preferían no hablar.

En todo caso, el lo encontraba interesante, y útil en ocasiones como esta. Por lo menos, nunca se sintió solo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

"Kakarotto".

Esa palabra, dicha por el desconocido alto y fornido que aseguraba ser su hermano, despertó algo en su interior.

Mientras Raditz hablaba sobre su raza, su familia, su herencia, ese algo se desperezaba, se revolvía y prestaba atención, como un depredador olfateando el rastro de su siguiente comida.

Como tenía cosas más urgentes, no le hizo caso a esa sensación nueva. A esa parte de si mismo que se sacudía cada vez que escuchaba su nombre saiyajin.

Cuando tuvo sujeto a Raditz, listo para que Piccolo lanzara el ataque que terminaría con ambos, escuchó la otra voz por primera vez. No es que fuera muy parecida a la suya. Era SU voz, tal cual.

- ¡Estas loco! – aulló en su cabeza -. ¡Es tu hermano! ¡No puedes hacerle esto a tu propia sangre!

Creyó que era su conciencia.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reconsiderar su decisión, Piccolo atacó.

En medio del ruido y la agonía, volvió a escuchar esa voz.

- ¡Maldición!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

No escuchaba nada cuando estaba con otros. Lo-que-sea en su interior prefería expresarse en ocasiones como el Camino de la Serpiente, y en el viaje a Namek.

Pero nunca desaparecía del todo. Se lo imaginaba como un vigilante siempre atento a lo que hacia y sus alrededores. Dirigiendo miradas irritadas a todo el mundo.

Y las cosas que decía. A Gokuh nunca se le hubieran ocurrido, a veces no le gustaba su manera de expresarse, y es seguro que si alguien lo escuchaba le lanzaría algo pesado a la cabeza. ¿De donde sacaría tanto? Había cosas que ni siquiera Gokuh sabia, y que el otro si.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Durante la batalla contra Freezer, Gokuh encontró similitudes entre Vegeta y la voz dentro de su cabeza. Se preguntó si acaso lo estaría imitando de manera inconsciente.

Le resultaba demasiado confuso.

Pero estaba seguro de que el "otro" tuvo algo que ver con la pena que sintió al ver a Vegeta morir a manos de Freezer, y con la transformación en Súper Saiyajin.

Y "él" se volvía cada vez más y más fuerte.

Ahora estaba aquí. En esta habitación. Esperando.

Tenía toda la paciencia del mundo, y ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

De regreso a los fics de Dragon Ball. Este es muy difícil, por favor deséenme suerte XD.


	2. Chapter 2

_En escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cuánto dirías que te duele?_

- Por favor… no hables – gruñó Gokuh entre dientes.

_Lo tomare como un 15._

Gokuh se retorció, y se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón luchaba por escapar. Gimió de dolor y se enterró los dedos en la carne.

_Tranquilo, el dolor está en la mente. Respira. Eso es. ¿Te sientes mejor?_

No. Desde que todo esto empezó no hallaba consuelo. Era una agonía constante, con pausas ocasionales, cuando caía inconsciente, muerto para el mundo.

Y comenzaban las pesadillas. Todos sus amigos y familia aniquilados frente a sus ojos, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Luchaba, deshecho y furioso, y siempre terminaba recibiendo un disparo en el pecho, y el dolor volvía a despertarlo.

Esta vez buscó con la mirada. No había nadie junto a él.

_Tu esposa se fue hace un rato. Estaba cansada._

El saiyajin pasó saliva. ¿Alguna vez terminaría esto? En su intensa vida libró muchos combates, resistió entrenamientos extremos, y jamás había sentido un dolor como este.

- ¿Cómo sabes…?

_Siempre estoy alerta._

Gokuh se volvió a preguntar como podía ser posible, antes de que el dolor volviera a atravesarlo como un rayo.

_Mejor duérmete un rato. Procura mantener la mente en blanco, y tal vez no sueñes con nada._

El dolor era algo rojo vivo en su pecho. Y la fatiga, un gran peso enorme e indefinido sobre él. ¿Cuánto llevaba despertó? Parecían horas.

_Solo han sido unos minutos… Has perdido hasta la noción del tiempo. Ya duérmete de una maldita vez._

Gokuh hizo una mueca que nada tenía que ver con el dolor. La voz en su cabeza siempre terminaba desconcertándolo. Hiló un par de ideas más antes de que todo, incluyéndolo a él mismo, comenzara a diluirse.

Sintió que caía. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y el ardiente dolor en su pecho se congeló. Fue tan repentino el alivio, que se dejo ir en la oscuridad.

Cayó. Y cayó.

En cuanto comenzó a perderse, Kakarotto se puso alerta. Siguió la trayectoria descendente del otro con avidez, hasta que fue solo una chispa en la distancia.

Se quedó en silencio. Supo que era su oportunidad.

Apenas le dedicó un pensamiento al otro, mientras miraba su propio abismo desde el borde.

Dio un paso al frente.

En el momento justo en que lo hacía, se dio cuenta.

Va a doler. Y mucho.

Pero está bien.

Sirve para saber que estas vivo.

Y no se equivocó. Fue un infierno de dolor. Se familiarizó enseguida con el. Por primera vez hizo que esa boca se abriera, dejando escapar auténticos rugidos.

Al jalar aire desesperadamente para continuar, se dio cuenta de algo, mientras sus pulmones se hinchaban.

El dolor sabía a algo más.

Cada punzada de dolor –que fueron varias, una tras otra, en muy poco tiempo- traía una sensación burbujeante. Que lo alcanzaba a él en lo más profundo.

Entre su tormenta, buscó a tientas un nombre que darle, y casi sonrió al encontrarlo.

Victoria.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

¡Hola! Andaba de parranda, no se preocupen… Ya me gustaría, la verdad.

Draga1: Gracias por la review!

Cheche: No creo que sea similar al otro. Procurare darle otro giro al fic.

Maty: Gokuh definitivamente va a cambiar bastante XD Pero no creo que se interese mucho en los otros saiyajin.

Kayla: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por todas tus reviews! Y que gusto encontrar a otra fan del omgtanguapo Robert Downey Jr. Ya hay novedades sobre la siguiente película de Sherlock Holmes :3.


	3. Chapter 3

No hay mal que dure cien años, aunque a veces lo parezca. La medicina traída por el joven del futuro cumplió con su cometido, y el dolor fue cediendo. Kakarotto se la pasó luchando para mantenerse consciente a pesar de todo, porque existía el riesgo de que se perdiera como Gokuh, lo que sería muy estúpido de su parte.

Abrió los ojos, y en cuanto la luz dejó de lastimarlos, pudo echarle un vistazo al mundo.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Su voz salió en un susurro ronco y extraño. Su voz.

Hizo un nuevo intento.

- No quisiera que nadie se alarmara, pero ya desperté.

¿Tenía que decir eso? De todas maneras no obtuvo respuesta. Tal vez era mejor así.

Se concentró en controlar sus músculos antes de intentar cualquier movimiento.

Tomó valor y se incorporó con una dificultad que no supo a que atribuirla, al tiempo que duró su tormento o a la falta de costumbre.

Por fin pudo sentarse. Reparó en la textura de la manta que lo cubría, la arrugada ropa que vestía, el tic-tac del reloj en algún lugar de la habitación, y el olor a mar que se colaba por la ventana.

Todo lo tomó tan de sorpresa, que se le revolvió el estomago.

Tenía que acostumbrarse lo más pronto posible o no funcionaría.

Primero lo primero. Las botas tenían que estar en alguna parte. Tras forcejear un rato, y enzarzarse en una lucha contra los cordones consiguió colocarlas correctamente. Al superar semejante prueba, se puso de pie, tan rápido que le dio vértigo, y tuvo que manotear para conservar el equilibrio. En cuanto recuperó la compostura tomó nota de nunca dar un espectáculo tan ridículo en público. ¡Sólo se puso de pie! Gokuh lo hacía todo el tiempo, no debería ser tan difícil.

Sus primeros pasos vacilantes lo llevaron a la puerta. Tomó la manija con la mano izquierda, y cuando le iba a dar la vuelta lo pensó mejor. Al salir se encontraría con Chichi, y eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

Pero no se podía quedar ahí… ¡la ventana!

Antes de llevar a cabo un suicidio imprudente, reflexionó. Hace minutos se había mareado de ponerse de pie, ¿podría salir, bajar por las tejas y llegar entero al suelo?

Abrió la ventana de un tirón, y la brisa lo golpeó en la cara. Cada pequeña porción de su cuerpo anticipó la emoción, y recordó lo que se sentía alcanzar las alturas a pura fuerza de voluntad.

Quizá funcionaria. Dejar esas sensaciones a cargo, para que el cuerpo funcionara con normalidad, mientras él se acoplaba a su nuevo estado.

- Aquí vamos – dijo, y subió un pie al marco de la ventana. Tomó impulso para salir, y a partir de ahí, todo se dio solo.

El salto no estuvo nada mal. Llegó con suavidad hasta la playa, ayudándose con su ki. Fue casi volar, pero tenía que estar más preparado antes de despegarse demasiado del suelo.

Se estiró y flexionó, escuchando los crujidos de sus articulaciones con satisfacción. Una vez que consideró haber calentado lo suficiente, comenzó con el verdadero ejercicio. Tiró unos golpes que cortaron el viento, y poderosas patadas que hubieran derribado a cualquier oponente.

Pero sabía que no era nada. Faltaba lo mejor.

Se tomó su tiempo, esto tenía que salir perfecto.

Cuando sintió que ya estaba listo, comenzó a juntar energía en sus manos. Sus piernas tomaron automáticamente la posición correcta para resistir.

- ¡Kaaaaa… meeeeeeee…ha… me…!

El ki se reunió en sus manos como se suponía que tenía que pasar, en gran cantidad y bajo completo control.

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El ataque partió el océano, como si lo hubiera ordenado Charlton Heston en persona.

Sonrió satisfecho. Solo era cuestión de confiar y todo iría saliendo.

Incluso sonreír.

- ¡Gokuh!

Justo a quien quería evitar.

Chichi, precisamente, se acercaba a él a toda carrera, parecía muy feliz. Por supuesto, volvía a ver a su esposo de pie. Era comprensible su entusiasmo y alegría, pero eso no evitaba que Kakarotto sintiera un escalofrío, y pensara "Dioses, se le ven todos los dientes".

Algo de esa idea debió reflejarse en su cara, porque Chichi se detuvo en seco a unos pasos de distancia.

- ¿Gokuh?

El tono de duda hizo que él se sintiera aliviado. Al menos lo observaba con cautela y no parecía haber intento de contacto físico. ¿Debería de darle alguna explicación o nada más irse y dejarla con las dudas?

- Gokuh, ¿Te sientes bien? – Chichi intentó una sonrisa nerviosa -. Tal vez te levantaste demasiado pronto. Deberías de regresar a la cama hasta que estemos seguros de-

- Cállate.

El tono fue como una pedrada. Y fue eso lo que hizo que ella se quedara con la boca abierta a media frase. Kakarotto se le acercó, la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente.

- Llevaba AÑOS queriendo decirte eso – dijo, con una gran sonrisa. Lo pensó un poco y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para añadir -. Tu voz siempre me ha parecido irritante.

Tras Chichi, llegó el Maestro Roshi, quien se mantuvo a unos pasos de distancia viendo la escena. El anciano ermitaño lo conocía desde que era niño, y en realidad no costaba trabajo darse cuenta de que Gokuh, más que sano, se veía diferente.

Chichi parpadeó varias veces, desconcertada. Kakarotto la soltó antes de que se pudiera recuperar. Definitivamente, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que escucharla.

- Ahora, si me disculpan, hay algo que me muero por intentar.

Se llevó dos dedos a la frente, y se concentró. Principalmente, en la idea de "en cualquier lugar menos aquí".

- Lo tengo – dijo en voz baja, sin poderlo creer del todo, después exclamó entusiasmado - ¡Puedo hacerlo!

Y desapareció.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Aquí de regreso, aprovechando un puentecillo :P

Bonus-Kun: Gracias por tu review! En esto de escribir, nunca se practica lo suficiente, por desgracia.

Maty: Yo tengo en mente otra cosa para Kakarotto, pero si, que se parezca un poco a Bardock es una buena idea.


End file.
